New Year Hugs
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: New Year Event! Sudah terhitung bertahun-tahun Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dan ketika harapan itu datang, entah kenapa Sasuke memupuskan harapan terbesar Sakura. Bagaimana malam tahun baru Sakura kali ini? Apakah akan sama saja dengan tahun baru sebelumnya?/"Sasuke-kun, lihat foto ini! Kau ingat 'kan?"/"Hn, waktu tahun baru tiga tahun yang lalu 'kan?"/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Year Hugs © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Tinggal menghitung jam untuk menyambut tahun 2014, begitu cepat waktu berlalu. Tapi kejadian itu seperti baru kemarin, kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu…

Pagi itu Haruno Sakura memulai aktivitas rutinnya, apalagi kalau bukan berkerja. Gadis berumur 20 tahun yang memiliki wajah cantik itu mengeluarkan mobil kesayangannya dari garasi. Lihat penampilannya pagi ini, sangat cantik. Dia mengenakan blazer yang dipadukan dengan rok 5 cm di atas lutut yang berhasil membuatnya tampak feminin.

Sesampainya di kantor tempatnya bekerja, ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama kantornya. Sebelum sempat masuk lebih jauh ke kantor itu, iris _emerald_ miliknya menangkap sosok berambut biru dongker yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya sedang berjalan tepat di depannya. Mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, lelaki itu menoleh sembari melemparkan senyum tipis pada Sakura.

Senyum itu… senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura membeku.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san!" sapa Sakura ramah.

"Hn, selamat pagi." sahut Sasuke singkat. Setelah itu, ia segera meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau menjadi milikku?" gumam Sakura. Ya, sudah lama sekali- ah! Anggap saja bertahun-tahun Sakura menyimpan perasaan pada lelaki tampan bermarga Uchiha itu.

Rasanya ia tak bisa menolak segala kharisma yang menguar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, senyumnya, ah… segalanya! Sakura menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Sasuke. Apakah Sakura kagum? Tidak! Sakura tak hanya sekedar kagum saja, ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa sampai saat ini Sakura belum juga menjadi kekasih Uchiha bungsu itu, tentu itu karena Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menganggap kehadiran Sakura di hidupnya itu berharga. Singkat kata, Sasuke belum pernah meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.

Jelas saja Sakura tidak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, ia cukup sadar dengan posisinya. Dia adalah perempuan, memang bukan hal yang heboh lagi jika seorang perempuan menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu pada seorang lelaki. Tapi tolonglah… itu sama sekali tidak ada di kamus seorang Haruno Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan tetap menunggu.

Jika benar suatu saat itu akan terjadi, Sakura tak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya di bawah langit malam yang bertaburan bintang dengan kembang api sebagai pemanisnya. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mencintainya, cukup. Mengingat bagaimana dinginnya sifat Sasuke, rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika ia berharap Sasuke akan menjelma menjadi romeo saat menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Sejauh ini dia merasa berada dalam zona aman, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke melirik wanita lain. Mungkin hanya Karin yang terus-menerus mengejar Sasuke, tapi tidak masalah karena sepertinya Sasuke juga tak pernah tertarik dengan Karin, bahkan dia malah terlihat muak dengan sikap berlebihan Karin padanya. Ia hanya akan mengabaikan gadis bersurai merah darah itu, atau mungkin menghadiahi dia dengan sebuah decihan sebal ala Sasuke.

Jadi, bukankah tak apa jika gadis manis bersurai merah muda ini berharap pada seorang Sasuke? Ah, biarlah… Biarkan saja dia menunggu, biarlah waktu yang menentukan. Waktu akan menjawab semuanya.

"Hey, forehead! Kenapa tidak masuk?" suara dan tepukan bahu segera menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Rupanya kau, Ino. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura pada gadis berambut pirang yang menepuk bahunya. Ino hanya bisa mengikuti ajakan Sakura.

.

Siang ini, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan pergi ke restoran untuk menikmati jam makan siang. Ino yang melihat Sakura hanya terus-menerus melamun kemudian menegur sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, jidat? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau melamun terus," sanggah Ino melihat Sakura hanya terus mengaduk-aduk jus _strawberry_-nya tanpa meminumnya sedikitpun.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mengaduknya dan melemparkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Aku baik."

"Jangan berbohong!" elak Ino sambil memberikan _death glare_ pada Sakura.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit resah," ucap Sakura jujur.

"Hm?"

"Tahun akan berganti tapi kenapa aku merasa semua ini malah semakin rumit," keluh Sakura sambil memandangi jusnya dengan seksama seakan pemecahan masalahnya ada di dalam jus itu.

Ino terdiam sejenak mendengar keluh kesan Sakura. "Aku tahu permasalahanmu, ini tentang Sasuke 'kan?"

"Ya, sepertinya sudah terlalu lama aku menunggunya." jawab Sakura seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sakura, nanti malam kosong?" Suara baritone yang tiba-tiba berhasil mengejutkan Sakura yang merasa dipanggil. Di dekat Ino sudah berdiri Sasuke, lelaki yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini.

Sakura memandang Ino sejenak dan mendapat senyum lebar dari Ino yang seakan mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa ia harus mengiyakan pertanyaan direktur kantornya itu.

"Ya. Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Jam 11 di Café Retto." ucap Sasuke selanjutnya, baru setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa, apa maksudnya ini?

"Jidat, ini penyelesaian atas masalahmu." ungkap Ino bersemangat seakan telah menemukan titik terang atas masalah sahabatnya.

Sakura menyedot jus _strawberry_ miliknya, "Mungkin memang benar yang kau katakan."

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah duduk di salah satu meja di Café Retto dengan perasaan campur aduk antara senang dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, rasanya senang sekali saat Sasuke yang nyatanya adalah orang yang ia cintai mengajaknya untuk, yah… sebut saja berkencan. Tapi ia juga kesal karena Sasuke sudah terlambat 40 menit dari waktu yang disepakati.

"Maaf, apakah Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya salah seorang _waitress_ pada Sakura.

"Tidak, saya sedang menunggu seseorang." tolak Sakura halus. Pelayan itu kemudian berlalu.

Kini Sakura terdiam, ia memandangi dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berdandan habis-habisan hanya untuk Sasuke. Garis bawahi bagian hanya. Sakura benar-benar tampak manis dengan balutan _dress_ pendek di atas lulut berwarna merah marun tanpa lengan, belum lagi _high heels_ setinggi 7 cm yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan rambut merah mudanya yang dibiarkan terurai dan dihiasi dengan bandana silang sederhana.

Bruk!

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar setelah tak mendapat jawaban atas panggilan teleponnya untuk Sasuke. Kemana lelaki itu?

Pukul 11.58

Tes

Tes

Air matanya perlahan menetes melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan kanannya. Apakah Sakura harus melewati tahun baru sendirian seperti tahun lalu?

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55…" Sakura mulai menghitung mundur saat jam sudah menujukkan pukul 11.59.

"47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39…" Menoleh ke samping, Sakura dapat melihat beberapa pasangan yang tampak bahagia menghitung detik-detik pergantian tahun.

Kembali lagi, _liquid_ bening meluncur dari iris _emerald_ Sakura, turun menuruni pipinya. "23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17…"

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, rasanya sangat tidak pantas jika ia menangis di saat yang harusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan besar menutup kedua mata Sakura dan sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Lepaskan!" kilah Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi pengelihatannya.

"Diamlah, Sakura! Ikuti aku dan jangan mengintip." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

'Benarkah itu kau, Sasuke?' inner Sakura bertanya.

Dengan ragu tapi pasti, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sesuai intruksi seseorang yang sementara ini ia anggap sebagai Sasuke.

"Berhenti." Sasuke akhirnya berucap setelah berhasil membawa Sakura ke atas gedung café ini. Rumornya, Café Retto adalah gedung tertinggi di Tokyo. Jadi sepertinya akan sangat indah menikmati malam pergantian tahun dari atas sini.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi menutupi mata Sakura. Setelah matanya sudah terbebas, Sakura segera menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang dan…

Viola! Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan senyum tipis di sana. Ia tampak sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam plus kemeja putih tanpa dasi, dan kancing teratas yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Tak lupa sepatu fantovel hitam yang menambah kesan elegan di dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke tak menyahut apapun, ia malah menyentikkan jarinya dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk menatap langit.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Suara dentuman yang cukup keras segera tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura, bersamaan dengan itu puluhan kembang api dengan meriahnya mengisi langit. Sakura hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Detik berikutnya Sakura hanya bisa mematung di tempat saat melihat tulisan kembang api yang terukir di langit.

I LOVE YOU, SAKURA!

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang tak percaya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menatap intens iris _emerald_ Sakura. _Onyx_ dan _emerald _bertemu. "Sakura…"

Sakura hanya terdiam saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh sebelah pipinya dan mendaratkan ciumannya pada kening Sakura.

"Jadilah kekasihku." ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Sakura, ia lalu menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Ya, aku mau." jawab Sakura diiringi air matanya yang mulai menetes. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke lalu mengusap air mata Sakura menggunakan jarinya. "Aku tidak suka melihat tangismu, Saku."

Sakura tersenyum, setelah itu Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Itulah. Itulah yang tidak dapat Sakura lupakan, bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Sakura…"

Sampai dirinya sudah menyandang status sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau di dalam 'kan?"

Sampai kapanpun, ia takkan bisa melupakan hati itu.

"Buka pintunya."

Malam tahun baru yang paling indah untuknya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku punya kunci cadangan."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menghujani Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Sakura setelah ia menemukan Sakura yang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamunya sambil melamun. Ia lalu memegang pipi Sakura dengan lembut, memastikan bahwa wanita yang dikasihinya itu baik-baik saja.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sifatnya, Sakura sangat senang dengan sifat protektif Sasuke untuknya. Baginya, itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga untuknya. Sasuke sangat memperhatikannya dan Sasuke selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan jauh dari itu… jangan pernah lupakan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat foto ini! Kau ingat 'kan?" tanya Sakura seraya memperlihatkan foto yang dibingkai dengan indahnya. Foto yang sejak tadi ia pegang selama lamunannya.

"Hn, waktu tahun baru tiga tahun yang lalu 'kan?" tebak Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum senang karena ternyata Sasuke masih mengingatnya. "Ya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Aku juga." aku Sasuke dan kembali merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Selamat tahun baru, malaikat cantikku. Aku mencintaimu."

Begitulah bagaimana sebuah takdir disatukan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan yang kita inginkan. Percayalah, waktu mampu mengubah semuanya.

.

**.**

**.**

**True love is when your heart and your mind are…**

** Saying the same thing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/N:** Kyaa, hari ini didedikasikan penuh dengan fict ini. Entah kenapa saya ngebet banget pengen bikin fict special tahun baru, dan syukurlah tercipta fict abal ini :D Wohoho, terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca fict ini dan semoga kalian suka. Jujur saya suka kok ending fict ini.

Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi(?), saya dan segenap keluarga mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya. Semoga di tahun 2014 kita akan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Amin…

Sekian dari saya. Mind to REVIEW?

Regards,

Qamara-chan Hyuuga


End file.
